


Let's Go For A Spa Day

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Confessions, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Eventual Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV May Grant, Protective Siblings, Spa Day, Try to ignore the rude people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: When May's plans fall through with her mother, she decides Buck should join her for a spa day. It's his day off. He deserves to be pampered. Yes, he will be getting a mani-pedi, thank you very much!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into the station, receiving happy smiles from the crew as I walked by. They were busy making sure the trucks were clean and in working order. I looked up to see Bobby in the kitchen, at the stove, busy cooking up something. Hen and Chimney were playing video games and Eddie was reading a book.

I climbed the stairs and once I landed on the step that always creaked a little, Bobby looked up from the cookbook and his smile grew wide.

“May! It’s good to see you, hon. I thought you were going to your spa with mom.”

I shrugged, not really upset. “She got called in for a case. We can make it up another time.”

Hen had paused the game and came over to wrap me in one of her big and famous Hen hugs that always had me giggling, no matter what. I gave fist bumps to Eddie and Chim when they walked over to welcome me. The youngest and most energetic of the crew was noticeably absent.

“Where is Buck today?”

Hen just rolled her eyes, and Chim shook his head.

Eddie looked sad. _That's interesting. I'll have to get some intel on that later._

“I forced him to take a few days day off. He has been working almost nonstop since he came back. He was running on fumes.”

"It's been more than 6 months! How is he allowed to work so much? Bobby! You know he will work until he runs into the ground."

"I know, May. You're mom also gave me an earful. I tried to reason with him. He wants to work. Even asks for shifts when I am not on duty."

He is always trying to prove that he is capable. That he is part of the team. That he won't let anyone down again. He is gonna get himself killed one day, because he is working himself too hard.

I shook my head. "Where do you think he is now? What does he usually do on his days off?"

Eddie just scrubbed his face. "Probably sleeping or sulking in bed. He doesn't know what to do with himself on days off. Especially if me and Chris aren't around."

I did a quick glance at Hen, who caught my eye and had a knowing look. She definitely has something. But I need to cheer Buck up right now.

"Well, then I will go cheer him up!"

Chim laughed. "Good luck! How are you gonna do that?"

I smiled. "I have a few plans."

I hugged Bobby goodbye and made it to my car just as the alarm sounded. I let the trucks go first. Hen waving as she passed me from the ambulance with Chim in the passenger seat. Bobby was driving and the rest of the team had their game face on.

Opening my phone, I put in my order for my favorite taco place. It happened to be near Buck's, so it would be fresh when I deliver it to him.

It was close to 11 am when I arrived at Buck's door with food in hand. I decided to knock hard and fast. Maybe that would startle him out of any slump he may currently be in. There will be no sulking today.

Second later, a worried and frantic looking Buck opened the door. He was dressed in workout clothes.

"May? Oh my god. Is everything OK? Your mom or Bobby?"

I just smiled, setting a confused look on Buck's face.

"All good. Just wanted to see my big bro. I have lunch from my favorite taco place. I know you said you like this place too. Hope I am not interrupting anything."

His face settled into a big grin, he gestured for her to come in. "Hey sis. How did you know I was home?"

"I dropped by the station. Mom and I had a spa day planned, but she had to cancel for work. Wanted to see what people were up to."

He nodded, frowning a little, but didn't say anything. He grabbed the food I had placed on the counter and started taking everything out. I grabbed the paper plates and some glasses for drinks.

"So, you didn't tell me. What are your plans for the day?"

"Gym."

"Nope."

"No?"

"Uh, uh. You are supposed to be taking it easy on your days off. Bobby said you have been working hard. A little too hard. So you are coming to get a mani-pedi with me. I have an appointment in an hour."

I put my hand in front of my mouth to keep from laughing when Buck's jaw dropped open.

"What? Why?"

"Why not? Don't tell me your one of those macho guys who thinks its just for girls."

He frowned at that. I already knew the answer, but he needed the push.

"Mayyy..you know I am not like that. I've gotten massages before. But, never nails."

"I didn't think so. So, let's finish lunch. You go change and I'll drive."

Buck smiled before stuffing the last of his taco in his mouth. He chewed and then looked down at his clothes.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing now?"

"Nothing, just that it looks like you are going to the gym and not a nice day on the town. Shorts and a comfortable top. They will be massaging your arms and legs a little. It goes along with the mani-pedi."

His eyes scrunched with worry. "My legs?"

He lifted his leg that had been injured. The scar was visible, but had faded from pink to white. He was wearing shorts, but with longer socks that usually hid it. I knew he had some insecurities about it. Being touched from a stranger must be one of those things.

"Buck. She isn't gonna comment or even look at it. I'm sure they have seen just about everything. She is there to make you comfortable. You can mention that you are sore or sensative in that area and they will be mindful. There is nothing to worry about, OK? I can even say something, if you aren't sure."

He looked a little less stressed and nodded, then quickly ran up to his bedroom, while I cleaned the kitchen from our mess.

Buck came back down quickly to show off his new look, even twirling for my approval. We laughed and were out the door.

_*BEEEEEP*_

I almost cursed as someone cut us off too closely on the freeway. We were almost at our exit to get to the place, but traffic was nuts and the people were all driving aggressively today. Buck kept tensing up at my hard breaking. Maybe I am a little aggressive with my driving too.

"Are we supposed to arrive at this place stressed out? I didn't know you drove like this. I hope your mother wasn't the one teaching you."

I wish I was able to give him the death stare that I did learn from mom, but I was too busy avoiding death on the road.

"Maybe we will go the back roads on the way home, avoid dying and stress after what should be a relaxing day."

The exit was just ahead, so I did a quick check over my shoulder and quickly turned off, earning a loud horn from the car behind me, who had the same exact thought. Buck actually squeaked when I had to swerve out of the way when the guy behind me, decided to use the shoulder to pass and almost hit us.

I just yelled out. "Jerk!" But let the guy pass, who sped ahead, not even taking the exit, but trying to cut in front of traffic.

"Jeez, some people."

We reached a red light, and I turned to look at Buck who was looking at his phone.

"Buck, did you squeak?"

He jerked up to look at me, eyes wide.

"What? No! Didn't happen."

"I heard it. You're scared of a little traffic?"

"Not scared. Just usually I have gear on and I am in control of the situation. I get nervous when I don't have backup."

I knew Eddie was his backup. They were a tight knit machine when they worked together. Being off and not able back up his partner must be throwing him for a loop. I pulled into the parking lot of the spa place and parked right in front. I dropped the subject.

"Let's go get pampered."

Buck held the door for me and I spotted Tammy right away. The place wasn't too busy. I spotted a regular who usually caused a problem with the employees.

Tammy glanced up at the door chime and smiled.

"May, so glad you could make it. No mom today?"

"No, she got called into work. Brought Buck today. He's kinda my brother. He works at the 118, with Bobby, and is need of some TLC. Mani-pedi for both of us."

Buck just shuffled on his feet and waved awkwardly. "Hi!"

"Well, Buck. Since you are new here, I'll take care of you. King for the day."

He just flashed her his megawatt smile. "I'd like that."

I glanced at the woman who was sitting at the desk getting her nails done. I whispered. "I see Karen is back again. Don't know why you keep taking her."

Tammy rolled her eyes. "She's been doing better. I just tell my ladies to ignore everything she says."

Buck looked confused. "Karen?"

"You know those women, who like to make a big fuss. Usually gets recorded and broadcast all over the internet. She is usually mean to the ladies. Someone usually runs away crying."

"That's terrible."

"Pay her no mind and we will have a good day. You wanna pick a nail polish?"

Buck's eyes bugged out of his head. "Nail polish? I don't think that's a good idea. Especially in my line of work. They would get ruined. I don't think Hen even wears nail polish. Pretty sure it's against policy."

"It isn't, and Hen wears a simple color. Keeps her nails short." I looked along the nail polish wall and picked out my color, green. I then picked out Buck's and handed it to him.

"Clear?"

"Yeah, you don't need anything fancy. Just something to keep you nails healthy."

He just shrugged and then followed Tammy to the seats that had the foot baths.


	2. Chapter 2

Tammy guided us toward the foot baths and Buck awkwardly situated himself, taking off his flip flops, and sticking his feet in the warm bubbly water with a sigh.

"Oh, this is nice!" He stated.

I sat down in the seat next to him and giggled. Apparently we were talking too loud, because the woman getting her nails done turned with a nasty stare. I could see it in the corner of my eye, but I chose to focus on Buck. This was going to be a nice day. A silly woman wasn't going to ruin it for them. Buck was listening to Tammy explain the next steps.

"Your feet will soak for a little bit. I'm gonna moisturize your arms and hands. And I must say, for a firefighter, your hands are well cared for. Not too many callouses."

He nodded, smiling. "Thank you. After my leg, I had to kinda figure out how to be healthy, or healthier. That meant figuring out what worked best for my body and leg." He looked down and swallowed. I touched his arm, he looked at me and shook his head, as if to say, I got this.

"And speaking of my leg, May says you massage it a little?" Tammy nodded, listening. He pointed to his scar. "This is the one I broke. I'm pretty much healed now. But I do get tightness and sensitivity there every once in a while. I'm just not used to other people touching me. Aside from the physical therapy, but that was pain all the time. So...I don't know."

Tammy just smiled, no judgement in her face. She had started massaging his arms and hands with a cream and then left to get a warm towel to lay over his hands to get them prepped for the manicure.

"Hon, I understand. I will be gentle. I can also recommend some creams for your scar. You probably shower everyday because of work, but probably don't moisturize enough. The cream should loosen the tightness of the scar. I would also recommend seeing a dermatologist. They can give you some insight as well."

Buck looked confused. "A dermatologist? Isn't that for acne and stuff?"

I touched his arm. "Buck, they also help with scar tissue. They know what works to make scars almost invisible." I pointed to my arm. "See this? I broke my arm when I was in first grade. Bone went right through the skin. I had an ugly scar for a long time. Mom took me to see one and he did miracles."

Buck looked shocked to the point of crying. I squeezed his arm for reassurance.

"Wow, thanks guys. I didn't even know that was an option. I'll talk to my doctor soon."

The woman had finished her nails and moved to the foot baths a few seats down, and was now talking on her phone. Pretty loudly.

I smiled and he looked lighter somehow. He tensed up a little when Tammy moved to his feet, but relaxed as she started talking her way through it. What would be happening at each step.

We sat in relative quiet for a few minutes, trying to tune out the woman on the phone. She was complaining to someone about the service here. At Tammy said, just tune her out.

My curiosity about Eddie for the best of me, so I decided to ask Buck about it.

"So, when I went to the station earlier, and I asked where you where, Eddie seemed sad."

Buck perked up when I mentioned Eddie. Interesting. I hid a smile, glancing at Tammy.

"Eddie was sad? I don't like when he is sad. Probably because I'm not there."

"So...what's going on there?"

Buck looked confused for a second. "What do you mean?"

"I think you...."

_"Hey, watch it!"_

We all turned to see the woman, who was on the phone, now holding her foot away from Lisa, the employee working on her.

Tammy sat from her seat. "Ma'am, what's wrong?"

"Your girl hurt my foot! You should fire her!"

Tammy sighed. "Lisa?"

Lisa just shook her head, looking a little spooked. "I was just trying to get a better angle to get her nails. She was wasn't cooperating and pulled away. I didn't do anything."

The woman just snarled. Buck was ready to jump in, as he was sitting at the edge of his seat. I knew he was good at deescalating situations such as this, but I just reached out to him and shook my head. He sat back a little, but was ready at any moment.

"Ma'am, can you calm down and let Lisa work on you. There is no need for this."

The woman huffed and sat back in her seat, before deciding to splash water in Lisa's face. Lisa squeaked in shock and rolled away.

I had had enough of that, so I decided to speak up. Blood boiling.

"Ma'am! I think you should leave right now. I should have you arrested for battery, but I think I will save Tammy the trouble and have her file a no trespass order."

The woman jumped out of her seat and put her flip flops on angrily. She was still on the phone. We could faintly hear the other person talking to her.

"Oh yeah? I would like to see you try. I'll sue all of you!"

I just laughed. "I've seen you here every time I come with my mom. You are nothing but trouble. Also, my mom is a cop. A good one too. I can get her on the line with the snap of my finger."

The woman was turning red with anger, flailing her arms. She must have accidentally hit the speaker button on her phone, because a voice could be clearly heard on the other end.

_"Why do you always do this? Now you know why I don't come with you anymore. God, Karen! You are the worst! Get out of there, before you get arrested!"_

Karen scowled again, stomping to the front door, but not before swiping off everything from the desk, forcing the receptionist to dodge a plant flying her way.

The bell sounded as the door shut and there was silence for a second, before everyone burst out in laughter.

"Her name was actually Karen?" I asked.

Tammy was catching her breath. "Yeah, I guess I forgot. I never connected with her, so I just called her Crazy Lady. Good riddance."

Buck was sitting back in awe when I glanced his way.

"I am proud of you sis." He held his hand out in a high five.

I giggled and high fived him back, but held onto his hand.

"So, tell me what's going on with you and Eddie."

Tammy smirked as she resumed her work on his legs.

Buck just blushed and hid his face.

"There is! I knew it. Tell me, tell me!" I said excitedly.

He slumped in defeat. "We kissed."

"Ohhh...what? When?"

"Few days ago."

"I need more details than that, Buck. Spill."

"It was at work, after a rough call. Kinda naturally happened."

"Then what happened."

"Nothing. We got interrupted and haven't talked about it since."

Tammy snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, boys! If you don't talk about it, it will go away. Tell him how you feel."

"I know, I know. He's coming over later."

"Good, that's all I ask. You guys are good for each other."

Buck blushed again.

Tammy had finished their legs and had them move to get their nails worked on.

Buck was admiring his nails, even if it was just clear polish.

We paid and left the store to go walk around a little.

"Hey May, thanks for taking me there. It was definitely needed. Tammy was so nice. Let's go get ice cream or something. My treat."

I hooked my arm around his and nodded.

"That sounds great! As long as you keep me updated about Eddie."

He just laughed, blushing a little.

We continued walking around town in search of a good ice cream place.


	3. Chapter 3

We came upon a cute little stand alone ice cream store. There was a pretty long line, so we grabbed a table and waited until it thinned out a little. We had time and I wanted to run my plans for college by Buck, get his opinion. He would totally be honest with me.

"Hey, Buck. I wanted your opinion on something."

He looked away from his phone, and gave me his full attention.

"I was thinking of taking a gap year. Maybe shadow your sister at the 911 station. I already spoke with my advisor. He thought it would be good for experience."

His eyebrows raised a little, I could tell he was calculating all the options.

"That's exciting....have you really thought this through? Talked with your mom? Bobby?"

"Not yet, they will probably kill me. But when I helped during the tsunami, I felt like I had finally done something meaningful."

"Ok, but I have to warn you. The job is stressful. Abby was experienced, but she burned out. My sister might only be able to do it for a few years, before she burns out. She was an ER nurse, and she burned out way before Doug told her to quit, but she stayed because that meant being away from him more."

I had stopped listening to Buck talk as he continued bringing up very valid points, as I noticed a guy who had been hanging around, walking up to people and they would turn away in disgust. He would flip them the bird and continue on the the next person. A woman from the shop came out to briefly talk to him and he settled down for a few minutes, before he noticed I was looking in his direction. I quickly turned to look back at Buck, who was still talking, but I knew he was aware of the situation as well. That's how good he is at his job.

The man, with his stained shirt and beer belly, came close to our table and he started cat calling me. We ignored it for a little bit.

"Hey pretty thing. Why don't you get with a real man? Leave this loser and come home with me."

I ignored him, watching as Buck bristled at that comment. I shook my head. Buck had changed the subject to something Chris was doing for a school project. It was getting more and more uncomfortable as he kept pacing the sidewalk next us. Shouting at people who would walk by. They were quick to get out of the way. He again focused his attention on me.

"Hey! Can I get your number? I wanna send you pictures. Your mind will go wild."

Buck closed his eyes for a second, let out a breath he was holding, and made his face look as intimidating as possible. He stood up and faced the man. He had a few inches on the sleazeball, so he puffed his chest and got in close to his face. I had to wince as I am sure he had bad breath, from the gnarly scowl he emitted when Buck stood up.

"Buck, be careful." I hissed, not wanting to aggravate the man any further.

"Hey. I think you should walk away and go home. That's my sister you are talking to. Don't think I haven't noticed what you have been doing. Leave, before I call the police."

He stared down Buck for a bit, before deflating a little and started to move away.

Buck turned to me with a victory smile when the guy turned around and shouted. "Hey, mister!"

Buck turned around just in time for a fist to meet his face, right in his nose. He cried out in pain and yelled out. "Gaahh...why, man?"

I shouted out in shock, moving to Buck's side and he slowly sank to the bench, holding his face. I was relieved when a police cruiser had parked and the officers seemed to have witnessed the whole thing. They quickly subdued the man and placed him in the back of the cruiser. They stuck around to collect witness statements and take pictures of Buck's face, his nose was a little red and already starting to form a black eye. They asked if he needed EMS to check him out but he refused, saying nothing felt broken and he knew he didn't have a concussion. They got back in their car and drove off.

The tension had passed and the people who witnessed the whole thing, clapped for Buck. He sheepishly waved before sitting down and rubbed his nose, wincing.

"You doing OK, Buck? Thanks for sticking up for me. You know I could have done it myself."

"I'm fine. I know you could, but he wasn't gonna leave willingly. He might have hurt you, as he seemed quite fixated on you. I hate guys like that."

I nodded, knowing from what mom has told me about cases like that going in a very bad direction.

"Do you think you still want ice cream?"

Buck nodded, smiling. "Mint chocolate chip, please."

"Ok, I'll get it."

I stood up and just as I was about to ask him if he wanted toppings he sneezed. He shook his head no to my answer. He grabbed a napkin from the table and blew into it. I thought nothing of it, and was about to go inside, when I heard him sigh, then whisper. "Shit."

I turned and his napkin was red with blood. He already had a few more napkins at the ready.

"Buck!" I sat down again, watched as he struggled to get it under control. "Blood Thinners?" He nodded. Shoot.

I quickly searched my purse and came up with one tampon, and another one miraculously appeared on the table. The woman next to me nodded. I opened them quickly and handed them to Buck.

He looked at them suspiciously. "Seriously?"

"Just shove them in. Unless you want me to take you to the hospital."

He sighed but put them in. He turned away from the people sitting near us, so he wouldn't put them off their ice cream. I sat with him for a few minutes to make sure he was alright.

"Geez, what is in the water today? It seems like everyone is on edge today."

Buck just shrugged and continued holding the tampons so they were putting pressure.

"Well, doesn't matter, cause my big bro came to the rescue." I may have said that a little too loudly as people clapped again, casing Buck to blush and duck his head.

I laughed and took out my phone and placed in front of Buck's face. He groaned, but put on his most miserable face and two thumbs up, so I could take a picture.

"I'll go get the ice cream now. Maybe an ice pack for your face."

As I waited in line, I found Eddie's phone number, from when I last babysat Chris, and texted him the picture. No caption for context.

I put in my order and asked for some ice in a cup for Buck's face. When I got my ice cream and moved down the line to the register the girl shook her head.

"It's on us today. In fact, my boss told me to give you a couple gift cards. We've been trying to get rid of that guy all day. We even called the police a few times. It took them forever to come. But your friend was the first to actually get in his face. So thanks!"

"Oh, wow! That's so sweet. We will definitely be back soon!" I practically skipped out the door and back to the table. I handed Buck his ice cream and the cup of ice.

My cell had buzzed a few times while I was in line, but my hands were full. Now I could check it. It was Eddie. He was asking about the picture. Before I could even text him, Buck's phone started ringing.

He frowned when he noticed Eddie's name pop up, and picked up. "Eddie? Is everything OK?" He moved away from the table and out of ear shot.

Buck sat down with a huff. He grabbed a few napkins and pulled out the bloody tampons from his nose, grimacing. They were bloody, but not full. He wiggled his nose a bit, and I gave a thumbs up. No new bleeding. He threw them out and started eating his ice cream.

"Eddie said you need to take me home. Properly ice my nose and he will off shift in a few hours. So you will have to babysit me until then."

I giggled. "Ok."

We finished our ice cream and headed back the car.

Once we got back to his apartment, I made him sit down and I found a few ice packs in his freezer, wrapped them in a dish towel and handed it to him.

As he was icing his face, I grabbed his hands to check his nail polish. They seemed to have survived the day.

"You think you'll keep the nail polish on for a little while?"

Buck shrugged. "Sure. It doesn't bother me. I like how it looks." He held his hand out to get a better look.

An hour later, Eddie strolled in and right where Buck was sitting.

"Buck? You OK?"

"I'm fine, Eds. It's not broken."

I had been in the kitchen, getting a drink and saw how tenderly Eddie was examining Buck's face. I was glad I had put my purse and jacket by the front door, so I grabbed them and quietly slipped out. Hopeful that Buck will finally talk about the kiss and reveal his feelings for his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove home, a little later than I said I would have. I did text my mom about keeping an eye on Buck after a slight mishap but didn't go into details. She hadn't texted me back, knowing she doesn't look at her phone when working.

She was home now though. Probably sitting on the couch, drinking tea, worrying. What kind of mishap? How badly was Buck hurt? Did May get hurt too? Was it a car accident? Robbery gone wrong? All the things a mother worries about, but also a cop who has seen just about everything. Mishap. Something minor. Something major. One can never know until they see it with their own eyes.

I opened the door to see mom was indeed sitting in her chair, but with a glass of wine, reading a book. Staring at the page, to be more precise. Not absorbing a thing on the page as one tends to do when they are thinking about something else.

"Hey, mom. You OK?"

Athena jumped at the sudden question. She glanced up and sighed. No scratches to be seen on her baby.

"I am. Just worried a little. Your text was a little vague. Anything involving Buck, well, the mind tends to expect the worst. Come, sit with me. Tell me what happened."

So I put down my purse and jacket, grabbed a glass of water, and then sat down on the couch.

"Hmmm.today was interesting to say the least. I actually took him to our place to get a mani-pedi. Didn't want to waste our spot."

Mom raised an eyebrow. Probably not able to picture that boy being able to sit in one place for very long. He was high energy, all the time.

"Anyway, he really enjoyed it. He got clear nail polish." Mom snickered at that. I laughed too. "And you would be proud of me. I stood up to Karen, her real name too. She was getting nasty and kicked water in Lisa's face. I told her to leave and told Tammy to file a trespass order. That woman stomped out of there so fast. Her friend was on the phone and we could hear her scolding Karen too. Apparently she's done it enough, her friend stopped going with her."

"Hon, that was brave. Stupid, but brave."

"Mom, Buck was there, don't forget. He would have intervened."

Mom nodded. "Ok, so that must mean Buck didn't get hurt there. What did you do next that caused our boy to need supervision."

I chuckled. "Yeah, uh. So we went to go get ice cream. There was a cute little place within walking distance. Some guy, might have been drunk, was bothering all the customers, and then started harassing us. Me specifically. Cat calling. Some pretty nasty stuff. Buck got in his face. He can be intimidating if he wants to. The guy backed down, but then sucker punched Buck in the face. The cops saw the whole thing, and arrested him."

I took out my phone and brought up the picture. "This is the aftermath."

She glanced at it, and drew in a quick breath, trying to hold in her laughter, but failed and we giggled for a few minutes before calming down.

"He actually let you take a picture? Let me guess, he started bleeding and panicked?"

"Blood thinners, remember?"

"Oh right? How could I forget? That should be part of rescue protocol for bloody noses."

"I sent it to Eddie. He got worried, so he had me stay with Buck until he could check on him."

"Mmhhmm...so, how long until I win the bet?"

I glanced at mom, who had her eyebrow raised. Uh oh. I tried to play it cool.

"What bet?"

"Uh, uh. May. Spill."

"Sorry, I already know too much. I can't say anymore. Spa day confidentiality and all that."

"Fine."

It was close to dinner so we dropped the conversation, and I helped mom prepare dinner. Bobby would be home soon. My brother was at dad's place for a few days.

When we finally sat down at the table, I brought up my gap year and helping at the 9-1-1 dispatch center. Bobby and Athena listened and offered their thoughts. They weren't say no, but they weren't saying yes. They wanted me to think on it a little more and if after our summer party, which was in a few weeks, and I talked to Maddie and Josh a little more. If I was still passionate about doing it, they would be more agreeable.

In the meantime, I was busy doing research for the dispatch center as well as helping man the counter from time to time at our nail place. Tammy acting like a weight had been lifted, ever since she didn't have to deal with Karen anymore.

Tammy also mentioned something good happened with Buck, but she couldn't tell me what.

Finally the summer party was here and I was busy setting up dishes and getting the food prepared. BBQ style. Bobby at the grill.

The 118 families started trickling in and the house was soon bustling with noise and children laughing. She spotted Chris coming in, closely followed by Buck and Eddie, who were holding hands. Eddie pressed a quick kiss to Buck's cheek, before moving to catch up with Chris who was moving with surprising speed to the dessert table. Buck watching after them with the fondest smile. Eventually they get lost in the crowd and I get busy again.

The party was a success as usual. It was nearing the time, as people slowly started trickling out and going home. Buck and Eddie came up to me as they were planning on leaving soon, even though Chris and Harry were in a coloring battle at the moment.

Buck wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled. Eddie smiling too, while sipping a beer.

"Thanks for giving me a pep talk the other day. I really needed the boost. We are both pretty stubborn, so..."

Eddie snorted into his drink, but I could tell he agreed with that statement.

I nodded and smiled. "It's what sister's do. I'm surprised Maddie didn't jump at the chance to interfere."

"Oh, she tried, but I think we were totally oblivious until recently. You made the final shove."

"Good. I'm glad. You seem lighter somehow too. I like that look on you."

Buck just blushed. "Thanks. Oh! I went back to do another mani-pedi. Dragged Eddie with me. I got my nails done again. But I did get one nail painted on each hand." He showed his hands. His fingers had the clear again, but his thumbs had blacknail polish with orange flames. Eddie just rolled his eyes as I complimented them.

"Eddie just got his feet done, no polish though. He enjoyed it way more than he cares to admit. We are gonna head out soon, gotta check on Chris's progress. 

Buck kissed my cheek and ran off to see how Chris was faring in his drawings. I grabbed Eddie's arm before he followed.

"You look calmer too. Buck deserves the world. So I hope you can provide him that."

"Oh, I know. I feel amazing. I will do my best to make him happy. I think we are better when we are around each other. He's already amazing to Christopher. The rest of it just seems easy."

He kissed my cheek to and made his way to Buck and Chris. He wrapped an arm around Buck's waist as they cheered on Chris's drawing. Harry was doing well too. Before they left, I had been cleaning up a table and I could see mom make a beeline to them, Bobby making his way there too. They talked for a minute and then both were pulled into a hug. Mom then reached into her pocket and took out a huge wad of money and waved in in their faces. Buck stuttered in shock and Eddie just watched him in amusement. They all shared a laugh, Chris's unique giggle raising above them all, setting them off again. One more hug and they went out the door. Mom and Bobby held each other as they watched them go. They turned around and saw me. They motioned for me to come closer and pulled me into a tight hug too.

My heart is full.


End file.
